kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Blake
Brian pledged in the mid-90s. Brian would later go on to be a Sage during most of the 2010's, as well as annually hosting the final night of the squires' quest on his land. On October 7, 2019, Brian passed after a long battle with brain cancer. Sorry to be posting so late, but I wanted to inform you of Brian Blake’s passing. Brian Blake was in Knights in the mid to late ‘90s, and he was a sponsor from around 2011 to 2018 when he was diagnosed with brain cancer. Brian passed peacefully on Monday, October 7 at around 9pm. More communication regarding his visitation and funeral will be posted here once the information comes. Please keep his family and loved ones in your prayers. - Luke Humphrey I was a Knight with Brian. He helped me launch my career by finding my first job out of college. I was lost in my job search and mentioned it to him while visiting in his dorm room in 1998. “Have you tried Monster.com?” He said. (New and cutting edge job searching on-line back then.) He pulled up the site and found the job ad. I applied, interviewed and got the job thanks to Brian’s suggestion and prompting. Back then to say you found your job on-line was novel. Thank you, Brian! You will be missed. - Ryan Hedden I think Jordan Knight, myself and some others helped move this ridiculous piece of furniture between the two floors of his house? I forget who was all there but I remember his kids were all very silly but very adorable. Maybe my last Friday night of pledge week - they all kind of blur together - I shadowed with Brian in the back of the line. He was keeping an eye on all the extracurricular antics, which admittedly was a little bit of a buzzkill for many guys but also he was one of the few actually trying to hold guys to a standard, which I was always impressed by. He was a very kind man and a gracious host with his land. Thankful for the little time I crossed over with him. - Will Reno From the Milan Eagle... "On October 7, 2019, Brian Paul Blake, age 43, passed from this world to the arms of Jesus after a yearlong fight with brain cancer, glioblastoma multiforme. Brian was born in Ann Arbor, Michigan, on April 19, 1976 to Jeffrey and Mary (Johnson) Blake. As a student, he played varsity basketball, sang in chorus, and was the 1994 valedictorian of Milan High School. He graduated in 1998 from Harding University in Searcy, Arkansas, with a Bachelor’s of Business Administration. He later completed a Masters in Information Quality at the University of Arkansas, Little Rock, and had completed coursework and dissertation proposals at UALR for a doctorate in the same field. Brian spent twenty years as an associate at Acxiom Corporation, most recently as a Senior Research Analyst. He taught, as an adjunct, courses in data management and quality at Harding University as well as serve as a sponsor for Knights Social Club. Brian is survived by his wife of 21 years Sarah, as well as his children Asher, Ezekiel, Zane, Braxton, Brentley, Judah, Brooklyn, and Bronson. He is additionally survived by his parents Jeff and Mary Blake, his brother Scott Blake, and his grandfather Donald Blake. He was greeted in heaven by his beloved grandmother Judith Ann Blake as well as other relatives and dear friends."